Walk With Me
by Lori94
Summary: New Moon AU- Written for the FromTheStrokesOfThePen Contest- Edward is saying goodbye and Bella lets her crass language loose. How does this affect the story? More importantly, how does this affect Edward? Does he... get a little excited?


_**Third Place Winner in the**** 'From The Strokes of a Pen Contest'**_

_**Author: **__Lori94_

_**Title: **__Walk with Me_

_**Prompt: **__Number 25)__ Edward is saying goodbye and Bella lets her crass language loose. How does this affect the story? More importantly, how does this affect Edward? Does he... get a little excited?_

_**Word count: **__2796 (includes the excerpt from New Moon) or 2546 (excludes the excerpt from New Moon)_

_**I'd like to thank my Beta-reader: **__hnwhitlock2000. **We did it!**_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The non-existent original characters and twisted plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**All words in bold are taken from New Moon by Stephenie Meyer.**

_My story begins on page 67, in the middle of chapter 3, of New Moon..._

"**Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand.**

**I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. **_**This is bad, this is very bad, **_**the voice in my head repeated again and again.**

**But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself, the chance to talk things through. So why was the panic choking me?**

**We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail- I could still see the house.**

**Some walk.**

"**Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.**

**He took a deep breath. "Bella, we're leaving."**

**I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. "Why now? Another year-"**

"**Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."**

**His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.**

**He stared back coldly.**

I frowned and blinked my eyes rapidly to keep from tearing up. "Wait… when you say 'we're leaving'-" I stop and glare at him as something inside me snaps. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Do you seriously mean to tell me you're leaving me here-ALONE- in fucking Forks?"

His eyes widened in shock. "I-I… Yes?"

"Oh, Hell no! I am not staying in Forks alone, you fucking asshole!" I fumed. "You are such an dick if you really thought I'd buy this load of bullshit!"

"I-I-I don't know what you mean…" He said trying to recover his icy demeanor.

"You're not fooling me with your little 'I'm a heartless and soulless vampire' act, Edward!" I yelled. "This is about my fucking birthday and what happened with Jasper the other night! **That was nothing, Edward! Nothing!**"

"**You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."**

I nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, it's exactly what was to be expected when your fucking pansy-ass refuses to change me so we can be a normal vampire couple!"

"You're not seeing the point here," he said frustrated. **"I'm no good for you, Bella."**

I laughed scornfully. "Don't be so fucking ridiculous. You know you're the best fucking part of my pathetic life, you prick!"

He shook his head. I could see that my arguments may not be working but my anger and cursing were disrupting his thoughts so much that he couldn't make a coherent case of his own.

"You know what pisses me off to no fucking end, Edward? If you'd just fucking change me this would be a total non-issue!" I complained putting my hands on my hips and tapping my foot. "God-damn it! Why can't you see the mother-fucking upside to it?"

"Like what, Bella?" He snarls at me.

I grinned to myself, knowing I'd pierced his hard, icy-cold shell. "How's this: I'd be with you for-fucking-ever? Here's another: I'd be able to help if you got into scrapes with other vamps! What about the fact that Jasper would be more comfortable around me, huh? My scent wouldn't be driving you fucking nuts all the time, either!"

"What good is any of that if you're dead, Bella?" He asked mournfully. "Your heart would no longer beat! Your body would freeze exactly as it is now and never change again!"

I frowned and pretended to consider that tidbit. "So I wouldn't get fat or old and wrinkly? I guess stretch marks aren't a danger. I wouldn't develop cancer or Alzheimer's disease?" I acted disappointed. "Then, I'd never catch a cold again either, huh?"

He grimaced. "You ask why I can't see the upside…Well, why can't you see the downside? Why can't you see that you'll never get pregnant and bring new life into the world if you're changed? Why can't you see that you'd have to leave behind all the people you love?"

"Who did you leave behind, Edward?" I asked. "If you lived through the Spanish Influenza, you would've been alone. Your parents were both dead and neither of them had siblings or parents left either! I'll only really miss Charlie. Out of all the kids from school…only Angela was a real friend. Jacob and Billy will miss me, I suppose, but Jake's been getting on my nerves lately and I rarely see him or his dad. My mom and I barely keep in touch with each other anymore. There's just a phone-call here or there, so that's four people that really care about me…If I become a vampire, I get that plus three more! You are all I really need, Edward, but your family loves me too. Sometimes, I even think Rose likes me."

"We still shouldn't stay." He sighed stubbornly. "You'd be safer if we left."

"Holy fucking shit! You are so fucking stupid!" I shouted at him. "If I didn't know I'd break my hand, I'd fucking punch you in the face! You've saved me and kept me alive since before we started dating! Tyler's fucking truck; falling down in the woods; James; the other night with Jasper… and what about every goddamn minute you're in the same fucking room with me? Why can't you see that YOU are the only thing standing between me and death?"

"Bella, can you please stop using those words?" He growled.

I smirked. "What words might those be, Asstard?"

"The cursing, Bella! Please stop cursing?" He asked with ragged breath.

"No. I don't want to!" I said in disbelief. "How dare you? How dare you come into my boring little life and disrupt it! You made it bearable here in shitty little Forks, Edward, and now that I'm thoroughly embedded in your world, you want to fucking leave me? NO!"

"Bella, I can't think straight with you talking like that and you are NOT embedded in my world." He glared. "You are still separate enough from it that you're safe, but only if we leave."

"Fuck you!" I yelled. "I can't fucking believe this shit! What about James? He may be a pile of ashes, but Victoria is his mate! Do you really think she'll leave me alone? What about Laurent? He was in James' coven. Will he stay far away from Forks? Will they leave me or the kids at school and their families alone?"

"They would have no reason to come back…here." He looked genuinely confused.

Stepping close to him, I looked up through my lashes into his golden eyes. "If I was Victoria, I wouldn't go after the physically and mentally powerful vampire with the coven full of allies who took my mate from me. I'd go after his goddamn, fucking HUMAN mate. I'd want him to suffer the same soul shattering agony I felt at losing mine."

His mouth worked but no words emerged.

I felt no joy in the fact that I'd shocked him. More tears filled my eyes and this time I let them spill down my cheeks. "You are my mate, Edward. It's the only goddamn explanation for how much it hurts to even think about watching you walk away from me, and you are not going to take my mate away from me…are you?"

No words formed in my head or his as our eyes met.

He shook his head and lowered his mouth to mine.

The kiss blew my mind and left me panting for air as I stared into his shocked and appalled gaze. I could think of nothing else that needed to be said except, "Fuck me, Edward, now!"

He started to lean in and I met it head-on. Our lips mashed together and my hands tightened in his hair as he deepened the kiss. I needed air but I refused to pull away. I peppered his face and throat with kisses as his hands held me tightly to his body. Suddenly he was carrying me to my house, bridal style. I soon found myself lying flat on my bed with Edward hovering next to me. His shirt landed on the rocking chair. His pants followed quickly and my mate was staring down into my eyes as he began to settle into the bed beside me.

"Charlie's only working until 7, Edward. Don't make me wait…Please?" I said biting my lip as I undid a button on my top.

"Every word you spoke back there…especially when you cursed at me…I can't believe you've gotten such a deep understanding of the vampire mindset!" He was totally confounded by my ability to think like they do. "We've only been together for eight months. You really feel that deeply about me?"

"Yes, and I've spent the last fucking seven and a half months trying to make you see that! I knew after that night you saved me from those assholes in Port Angeles that I was well on my way to falling for you. That day we spent in the meadow? When you showed me your skin and how it sparkled…That's the day I knew I was already head over heels. I know that probably sounds cliché of something, but what-the-fuck-ever…" My voice expresses my frustration.

"Bella, humans don't usually mate for life. I didn't take you seriously enough, and I'm so very sorry." He didn't say anything more and nothing he could've said would mean as much as those words did.

I didn't encourage speaking after that. I pulled his head down to mine and we kissed again. His lips finally began to wander and I felt a light suction on my throat. I smiled knowing I'd have a hickey later. He undid the rest of my buttons and lowered the cup of my bra before looking up at me as if asking what he should do now.

"Edward," I said steeling my voice and hardening my resolve. "Suck my tits."

His eyes widened as his mouth opened to obey.

My nipple entered his mouth, as I began to speak. "You finally see how much I love you; how much I want you! I'm going to ask you something, now, Edward."

He started to lave at my hard nipple as I continued.

"Do you trust me, Edward?" I asked him. "Will you do what I damn well ask you to, now?"

"Yes, Bella," He whispered around my breast, sounding suspiciously submissive for a vampire. "I will, love."

"Good; then I want you to undress me totally." I told him.

My new Edward wasted no time. My clothes were on top of his within sixty seconds.

"Now take your fucking underwear off." I said, touching his still clothed hip.

Edward hesitated so I asked if I should do it for him. He quickly ripped them off and waited for my next whim.

"Lay down; I want to touch you. I want to kiss and taste your body." I informed him running a finger down his abs.

My phone rang, then. Picking it up, I heard Alice's voice and knew Edward's vampire hearing could discern every word we'd say.

"Bella, it'll take too long that way and Charlie will walk in on you. Have Edward take you to our house after you write a note to your dad. We'll be in Denali for a few more days so you'll have the place to yourselves." She told me.

"What a great idea, Alice, thanks!" I grinned as we hung up.

Edward was dressed before I finished my sentence and he held out a piece of paper and pen.

In my note, I told Charlie that I'd be at the Cullen house with Alice for the night and by the time I was done, Edward had a bag packed with a change of clothes and a nightgown for me. He drove us to his house where I demanded to pick up where we left off.

On his bed I found a note that Alice wrote:

_Edward, it's about time you realized what we've all known since before June. Bella is your mate. You know how this works because I've been telling you for a while. Listen to Bella and let her control things until she's turned, because you could hurt her otherwise and then I'd have to kill you. Alice_

I found the humor in what she wrote and giggled.

He shook his head and smirked until he saw my intense stare. His breathing was suddenly unsteady as he backed up toward the bed.

"Do you know what I do when you go hunting, Edward?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head again, staying silent.

"I didn't think so. Would you like to?" I smirked and slyly raised an eyebrow.

He slowly nodded.

"I go on the internet, Edward. I watch porn videos and read pornographic stories, imagining us in the different roles." I said, as I started unbuttoning his shirt. "Do you know which ones I like the most, Edward?"

He shook his head.

"The ones where the woman is on top and very much in control." I said kissing his jaw and straddling his thighs. "I want to touch and caress and fuck my mate. Does he have any objections?"

His eyes squeezed shut and as he shook his head I kissed his throat and ripped his shirt the rest of the way off. He responded by suddenly becoming less submissive.

_Good,_ I thought. _I don't want him submissive!_

My top joined his in a tattered mess on the floor. Our jeans followed and soon we were on his bed. He laid flat and pulled me up to straddle him. I wondered if he could feel the wetness of my core as he lay under me this way. I tested the waters, then, moving my hips. "I feel your long hard cock between the lips of my wet pussy, Edward."

He stared up at me. "You- that language!"

I smirked. "You'd be surprised at the words I've learned from those stories, Edward. I want your prick in my cunt, now."

His eyes bugged out but he lifted me up and placed his hard manhood at my entrance.

Thanking the dildo I'd bought back in Phoenix, I slammed down hard onto him, grinding my pelvis into his. He arched into me and began to obey the rhythm I was setting. I moaned and spoke dirty to him. "That's right, Edward! Yes! Take me! Fuck me! I love riding your cock!"

"Oh, Bella, God, yes!" He yelled in response.

Our bodies knew what they wanted, what we wanted from each other. I saw flashes of light and came hard around his amazing cock crying out, "Fuck! OH, EDWARD, SHIT YES! AAHHRRGGHHH!" Then I fell onto his chest in exhaustion.

He stroked my back and calmed me, until my breathing was normal again.

"Something inside me has woken up, Edward. I don't know if I can go back to being 'nice, sweet little Bella'." I told Edward carefully, looking into his eyes. "Your fucked-up plan to leave me, has somehow given me the nerve to say what's on my mind. I don't think I can close the door on that now that it's open."

"I'm so sorry I tried to do that, Bella. You're so right about everything. I can't believe I didn't see it before." Edward said miserably. "You're everything to me and I can't keep you safe unless I'm here by your side."

"We'll get through this together, Edward. I won't tolerate anymore nonsense." I declared. "No more deciding things that affect me without talking to me. That should go for your family too."

"Ok, I'll agree to that." He said.

"I also think you should apologize to them for the trouble they've been going through on our behalf, Edward." I suggested. "You can't pick who you fall in love with, but they didn't have to help you keep me safe. I know it's in their nature- most of them -to do that anyway, but the fact is that they uproot their lives for us a lot and they don't have to."

He nodded. "You're right again. I'll apologize when they get home, love."

"Good, now let me get some sleep before we have to go to school in the morning. I'm tired." I closed my eyes and didn't worry whether he'd still be there when they opened again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to anyone who voted in this contest!<strong>


End file.
